Best Friends Forever: The Movie
'North Pole Elementary: The Sequel' is the second film adaptation from ''North Pole Elementary: The Movie of the Teen sitcom North Pole Elementary. The cast from the show has reprised their roles and some didn't. Filming has began on April 10, 2009 in Los Angeles, California and in Dinsleyland, and were finished as of July 2009, for a release worldwide on April 9, 2010. The film is originally going to be titled North Pole Elementary: High School Sucks, but on July 1, 2009, it was announced the title of the film was to be re-name to North Pole Elementary: The Sequel. Reba Ortiz was replaced by Ted Wilson, after discover not returning for Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush over it's motion picture soundtrack, with his brother returning. It is currently in post-production as of July 2009. Plot Students of Oakwood High School were thrilled to take their vacation to Disneyland. Spring break vacation to Disneyland is where they'll be a concert with Green Day performing, challenging to reciede a spring break vacation to Disneyland, which class of 2012 wins the challenge, but the workers decides to tear it down, as it didn't make much money than any kind of carnivals. The students must protect Disneyland in order to enjoy their dreams, with the help of Sasha Henry's musical popularity to perform a concert along with Green Day, which seems to be overwhelmed, threating to take over. She must keep her musical life together in order to save Disneyland. During that time, Amy Montana and Cassie Hilliard lets Bradley Johnson to come with them on vacation instead, during the time Cassie is letting some people and Bradley to become friends with her ex-boyfriend Tristan Black, and Maria Anderson is dating Nick David's childhood best friend Duncan Harris (Mitchel Musso), and the faith of Disneyland that they will protect is in their way to rescue their and everyone elses dreams. Scenes *Scenes taking at Oakwood High School is set as the last day of school before the students got off before Spring Break Week, and including effects of Sasha Henry singing, and music from the background and one of the students dancing while she sings. *When Keke Palmer and Jamie Lynn Spears filmed a fighting scene, they have to pretend to filmed that they were fight over a purse at the mall, becoming out of control teen star actresses. *The audiences were being filmed as effects of Sasha’s fans when not leaving till Sasha shows up. *A Motocycle scene with Mitchel Musso as Duncan (Nick’s childhood friend) is also showing into the film as for catching Maria Anderson hat from the wind, when actually being filmed a wind from a large fan and blowing her hat away. *The concert scene is set, of the fireworks were set around stage for a blowout concert. During that scene, Alyson and Dakota filmed a scene where their characters Cassie and Amy being late and didn't make it in with their tickets and starting to set for them driving backstage to the concert passing away from the guards. Cast Main *Josh Hutcherson as Nick David, a basketball player, childhood friend to Duncan, and boyfriend to popstar Sasha Henry. *Keke Palmer as Sasha Henry, a cheerleader, world's famous popstar, and a girlfriend to Nick David. *Dylan Patton as Zack Peck, a dancer, and a boyfriend to Cassie Hilliard, seems to be having a crush on Amy Montana, and works at Becky's World. *Dakota Fanning as Cassie Hilliard, squeeky voice, a BFF to Amy Montana, and a girlfriend to Zack Peck. *Alyson Stoner as Amy Montana, a cheerleader, fashion designer and a girlfriend to Chris Taylor. *Jason Dolley as Chris Taylor, a cool guy, a guitar player, and Amy's boyfriend. Supporting :Main article: List of North Pole Elementary characters *Mitchel Musso as Duncan Harris, Nick's childhood friend, and currently Maria Anderson's boyfriend. *Taylor Momsen as Amanda Hudson, a Best friend to Cassie Hilliad and Brenda Thompson. *Cole Sprouse as Mark Cornwell, Amanda Hudson's boyfriend, and skateboarder. *Dylan Sprouse as Johnny Bark, Brenda Thompson's boyfriend, and skateboarder. *Ali Lohan as Brenda Thompson, a Best friend to Cassie Hilliard and Amanda Hudson. *Shanica Knowles as Becky Adams, a BFF to Sasha, Emmetta and Amy, and a worker of Becky's world. *Sahara Garey as Emmetta Elizabeth, a BFF to Sasha, Becky and Amy, who works at Becky's World. *Justin Gaston as Bradley Johnson, Girls' high school hunk, currently letting by Cassie to become friends with Tristan Black. *Taylor Horn as Maria Anderson, a classmate and rival to Sasha, Becky, Amy and Emmetta, who is dating Nick's childhood friend Duncan. *Courtney Jines as Jennifer Dawson, Cassie's enemy from pre-school, who is dating with her boyfriend Tristan cheating on Cassie, but than a friend to Cassie while coming back. *Paul Raymond as Kevin Lewis, a best friend and basketball player to Nick David, Zack Peck and Chris Taylor. *Zachary Tyler Eisen as Jeffery Peters, a best friend and basketball player to Nick David, Zack Peck and Chris Taylor. Guess stars *Billie Joe Armstrong as himself, member of Green Day, while performing at the park along with Sasha Henry and at Disneyland. *Mike Dirnt as himself, member of Green Day, while peforming at the park along with Sasha Henry and at Disneyland. *Tré Cool as himself, member of Green Day, while peforming at the park along with Sasha Henry and at Disneyland. *Jamie Lynn Spears as herself, appears into the mall, fighting against Sasha over one pair of a purse. Casting On October 2008, the cast are reprising their roles for the film. Rebecca Hanna, Sabrina Martin, Brat Morris, Marben Hilson, Zack Silver and Antonio Moon will not appear into the film said Warner Bros., because of the episodes they so far miss, and will return to some episodes. But on November 2008, Miranda Cosgrove will not return as Brenda Thompson, because want to do something else to do, like doing lot of work when filming some episodes of iCaly, until the statement is true, and couldn't find another person to play Brenda, and wanting Cosgrove to still play, but she still says no, until on Halloween, Cosgrove has been replace by Lindsay Lohan's sister Ali Lohan, where they finally found a new replacement. Mitchel Musso will be appearing as Duncan Harris, Nick's childhood friend. Green Day will make their appearance into the film. Originally, scheduling Adam Black to appear into the film, Taylor Lautner display not returning, when instead onto working onto the Twilight film adaptations, but the producers have removed the character for the movie. Lautner changes his mind, saying he will return into some episode for the show, but not yet. Production Development On April 18, 2008, a week after North Pole Elementary: The Movie was released. It was reported that rumors slashed that fans are wanting a North Pole Elementary movie sequel. Director for the show Duke Johnson and co-stars Josh Hutcherson and Keke Palmer says that they don't want a sequel for the movie. Dakota Fanning reported while at the premiere of The Secret Life of Bees that they would be making a movie about school challenging against other schools or about the main best friends meet with new things they really didn't see before. On September 12, 2008, Chris Turner and Alex Wilkerson were thrilled when they want to make another movie for the show, which it will be about the kids start taking their vacation and some of the student are not happy, and want to take care of the life he/she really want. The producers has set scripts of category for "Road Trip", "Comedy", "Comedy", "Drama" and "Romance", which the movie will make everyone laugh and cry and they'll enjoy this movie, and even better than North Pole Elementary: The Movie. On December 17, 2008, with Alyson on her series of TheRealAlysonStoner on YouTube, Stoner heard about it and, planning to ask questions to fans and she and her co-stars are going to start making their second movie, just like last time this year of 2008, and just talking about anything else. With the last film budgets $32 million, the film is expected to be directed by returning Duke Johnson. Turner and Wilkerson are returning as producers for the movie. As of October 2009, it unleashed $55 million into a production budget. For Turner and Wilkerson, they were planning to make a life about this "Sasha Henry Project" of her musical career going to change. Therefore, they even planning to filmed of a vacation scenes as it was based on the producers vacation at the Carnival, which promoted they were at Disneyland with their family together, and letting a story happening about her best friends also. Director, Duke Johnson is returning for the film. Duke written a character, Duncan Harris (Nick's childhood friend), as he first appears. Mark Willaims is writting for the film, and well knowing producers Chris Turner and Alex Wilkerson will be producing the movie. Mark also written to make an appearance of Jamie Lynn Spears, where they were making a film to have a cat fighting scene of her and Sasha fighting over a new purse. North Pole Elementary: High School Sucks is the original title of the movie, but the producers Chris Turner and Alex Wilkerson decided to make the movie's new name for North Pole Elementary: The Sequel, which they think that this is really an actual sequel, not thinking it is some type of reappearing movie making, , but nearly also to be known as North Pole Elementary: The Movie 2, The North Pole Elementary Movie 2 and North Pole Elementary 2. It was first built score filming of possible sequel, which is defiantly may titled North Pole Elementary: The Movie 2 or North Pole Elementary 2, which it may start after half episodes of Season 8. They will be a sequel working, it may be filmed before half episodes of Season 8. It was titled North Pole Elementary: High School Sucks. Filming Filming took place on April 10, 2009 in Los Angeles, and continue of filming for the film were not filmed during a spring break, decided to take a break for the whole spring break of till the end of April, where they resumed filming until April 25. There were took pretend of shooting at Oakwood High School in Los Angeles, California, for scene of their final day of school only. That scene will be taken for 8 minutes. A fighting scene of Sasha and Jamie Lynn fight over a pair of purse was filmed at the Beverly Center. Restaurant scenes was filmed on June 10, 2009 at the Catal Restaurant for dinner of Sasha Henry, to greeting her for a welcome. After a half-month break, filming continues on May 2, 2009, for a scene of the park of Sasha being late at her own concert is filmed at the Los Angeles Park. Several of scenes was shot at Disneyland by May 16, 2009, including a hotel, dating, restaurant and a final concert. A concert scene is also filmed at Disneyland at the Building of Blender. There, was filmed a kissing scene for Sasha and Nick and including a final song from Sasha were heard, and including a final scene at Disneyland. Filming is finally is finished on July 8, 2009. Design and Sets The film is designed by Mary Ann Parker. She designed one of the suit wear of the boy characters. For girls, she has design a red dress for Sasha, pink for Cassie, yellow for Amy, purple for Brenda, black for Amanda, brown for Becky and silver for Emmetta set for dinner scenes. A Popstar clothing is designs of four different clothing for a pop star clothing only used for Sasha Henry, while peforming. Becky's World employee uniforms is designed for Emmetta, Becky and Zack while filming of Becky's World, for closing due till replaced by her mother to work on sale while she and friends were on their vacation to Disneyland. Scenes taking at Oakwood High School is set as the last day of school before the students got off before Spring Break Week, and including effects of Sasha Henry singing, and music from the background and one of the students dancing while she sings. When Keke Palmer and Jamie Lynn Spears filmed a fighting scene, they have to pretend to filmed that they were fight over a purse at the mall, becoming out of control teen star actresses. A Bus scene were not actually taken as a road trip but taken a background photo when rewinding it, while filming for their trip to Disneyland. The audiences were being filmed as effects of Sasha’s fans when not leaving till Sasha shows up. A Motocycle scene with Mitchel Musso as Duncan (Nick’s childhood friend) is also showing into the film as for catching Maria Anderson hat from the wind, when actually being filmed a wind from a large fan and blowing her hat away. The concert scene is set, of the fireworks were set around stage for a blowout concert. During that scene, Alyson and Dakota filmed a scene where their characters Cassie and Amy being late and didn't make it in with their tickets and starting to set for them driving backstage to the concert passing away from the guards. Soundtrack CD :'' Main article: North Pole Elementary: The Sequel (soundtrack)'' The soundtrack for the film will be in stores March 23, 2010. *"School Kids (theme song)" *"Ladies Night Out" *"21st Century Breakdown" *"Let's Make A Good Life" *"Cha Cha Slide" *"Lost and Found" *"True To Your Heart" *"Reflection" *"The Climb" *"Obsessed" On September 10, 2009, Dan Wilson's, the music writer of the [[Jane Hoop Elementary (film series)|Jane Hoop Elementary film series]], brother Ted Wilson written two previous soundtrack, and said he will not return for ''Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush'' film's motion picture soundtrack. He decided to agree to make North Pole Elementary: The Sequel's motion picture soundtrack, with Reba Ortiz being drop out, and said "it doesn't matter, I'll tell him to say good luck". Till on September 18, 2009, she begs to come back to compose the film's soundtrack, but the idea failed. But on that same day, she agrees to compose along with Dan Wilson for Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush. The film's soundtrack will be released on April 6, 2010. Release The release date is confirmed by Walt Disney Picturs, that it is originally set to release on April 2009 or December 2009, but it was pushed back to July 16, 2010 for any countries. The film will be released on April 9, 2010 worldwide in Australia, Africa, Canada, United States, Singapole, Italy, United Kingdom, New Zealand and Brazil, Russia and Japan. Two days before the film is released, it moved up to July 14. It was later changed again to open on April 9. There will be the soundtrack, based onto the film of the same name, which will be released on July 13, 2010. It will be composed by Keke Palmer, Green Day, Jonas Brothers and Alyson Stoner. Walt Disney has made a announcement that the official teaser trailer for the film will be sometimes release in November or December of 2009, seventh months before the film has been released, but decides to cancel because of the film "still in pre-production and would be done by December". On December 1, 2009, The movie has issued a G rating by the motion picture rating system, following by an extended version of the same trailer, including more features to be released from the DVD release of season 8 on December 15, 2009. A sneak peek has been leaked online on December 11, 2009, due to release of Season 8 DVD release for December 15, 2009. It will be shown a new kind of first look for the film on Disney Channel, during it's week long marathon for the premiere of it's new episode "How the Bullies Stole Christimas" on Christmas Day, titled "Ho-Ho-Elementary Marathon", which held on December 25, 2009, during it's premiere. On January 14, 2010, a trailer for the film was released online, along with the poster. Sequel On July 2009, the sequel of the third movie has confirmed. But Chris Turner and Alex Wilkerson, the writers of North Pole Elementary are confirming to say that there cancelling to make the third movie, so that there were no more movie sequels for the series. Duke Johnson is expecting that he would start to direct a sequel, but also telling rumors not to make more North Pole Elementary film. On August 2009, the comparing for "no third movie", because of them planning to held a series finale of the TV series in summer 2011, expecting this film to be the final one. References #^ Duke Johnson, Chris Turner and Alex Wilkerson personal life attendances #^ TV Show into Works #^ Watching with Ambivalence. Pop Matters Television. #^ Will & Grace: The Big Finale is Full of Surprises. TVSeriesFinale.com (29 May 2006). Retrieved on 2007-07-27. #^ "US-Jarescharts", Quoten Meter, May 30, 2002. #^ "Outback in Front: CBS Wins Season", E Online, May 25, 2001. #^ "Goodnight, Gracie: 'Will & Grace' ends landmark run". SignOnSanDiego. May 9, 2006. Retrieved on 2008-03-23. #^ "Will & Grace: The Big Finale is Full of Surprises". TVSeriesFinale.com. May 29, 2006. Retrieved on 2007-07-27. #^ "Will & Grace". Daily Variety. September 16, 1998. Retrieved on 2007-07-27. #^ "Watching with Ambivalence". Pop Matters Television. October 3, 2000. Retrieved on 2007-07-27. #^ "NBC's 'Will' bows out gracefully". USA Today. May 17, 2006. Retrieved on 2008-03-22. #^ "'Will & Grace' Helps NBC Stay Tough on Thursday". Zap2It. May 19, 2006. Retrieved on 2008-03-22. #^ Hennessy, Christopher (2008-09). "New spaces open on campus include additional study carrels". Emerson College Today. Emerson College. Retrieved on 2009-04-20. #^ "Will & Grace: The Big Finale is Full of Surprises". TVSeriesFinale.com. May 29, 2006. Retrieved on 2007-07-27. # ^ Character Design. Retrieved on August 23, 2009. # ^ Scenes Filmed. Retrieved on August 23, 2009. # ^ Clothing. Retrieved on August 23, 2009. # ^ Concert Clothing. Retrieved on August 23, 2009. # ^ Concert scene is filmed. Retrieved on August 20, 2009 # ^ Last Day of School Scene filmed and Set. Retrieved on August 20, 2009. # ^ Pretending Fight set. Retrieved on August 20, 2009. # ^ Motorcycle scene filmed and set. Retrieved on August 20, 2009. # ^ Bus scene filmed and set. Retrieved on August 20, 2009. # ^ Audiences filmed and set. Retrieved on August 20, 2009. #^ "Will & Grace". Daily Variety. September 16, 1998. Retrieved on 2007-07-27. #^ "Watching with Ambivalence". Pop Matters Television. October 3, 2000. Retrieved on 2007-07-27. #^ Dan Wilson‘s brother not returning for Hoop 6. Wiki News. Retrieved on September 10, 2009. #^ Reba Ortiz officially droped from NPE sequel, due to replacement. Retrieved on September 10, 2009. # ^ a b North Pole and Jane Hoop Movie Soundtrack Composers Switched Places. Wiki News. Retrieved 18 September 2009. #^ "NBC's 'Will' bows out gracefully". USA Today. May 17, 2006. Retrieved on 2008-03-22. #^ "'Will & Grace' Helps NBC Stay Tough on Thursday". Zap2It. May 19, 2006. Retrieved on 2008-03-22. #^ "Rumoring a Third North Pole Elementary film. Retrieved on 11 July 2009. #^ "Writers Confirmed No more NPE movies. Retrieved on 14 July 2009. #^ "False Alarm of the Third NPE film. Retrieved on 14 July 2009. External links *Official Website *''North Pole Elementary: The Sequel'' at the IMBb *''North Pole Elementary: The Sequel'' at the Box office Mojo *''North Pole Elementary: The Sequel'' at the Allmovie *''North Pole Elementary: The Sequel'' at the Rotten Tomatoes